Promesses sous les étoiles
by Zeephyre
Summary: Après la victoire de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, Aragorn ne parvient pas à profiter des festivités. Il pense aux amis qu'il a du laisser partir et ceux qui sont encore à ses côtés... Il ne veut pas les perdre. Surtout cet elfe blond qui à côté de lui dans la nuit, réveille d'étranges sentiments dans tout son être... /Slash/


**Bonjour à toutes ( tous ? ) ! :)**

**C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur le fandom "Lord of the Rings" (habituellement je publie sur "The Hobbit") alors c'est un peu excitant de changer ! ;) Cet OS est un texte que j'ai écrit avant d'avoir lu le livre du Hobbit (ce qui maintenant est fait et refait ^^) et avant que les films sortent. Je dirais à la fin pourquoi je tient à préciser cela :) **

**Autre information, j'ai hésité entre le rating "M" et "T" mais au final j'ai penché pour"T" car je ne trouve pas cela si... enfin, explicite au point de mettre "M".**

**Voilà, bonne lecture ! :) **

* * *

Ils avaient gagné.

Les cavaliers du Rohan étaient sortis victorieux de la bataille les opposants aux puissantes armées de Saroumane. Le combat avait eu lieu toute la nuit dans le gouffre de Helm et, au lendemain soir de ce combat, après s'être occupé des morts et des blessés, tous se laissaient maintenant aller aux joies des festivités données en l'honneur de cette première victoire.

Quelqu'un cependant exceptait à la règle.

En effet, le rôdeur était légèrement en retrait et il s'était nonchalamment appuyer dans un coin à l'écart, contre une des majestueuse colonnes qu'abritait la grande pièce principal de la forteresse de Fort-le-Cor. Quand ses yeux déambulaient jusqu'à ses amis ou quand on venait lui parler un vague sourire animait ses lèvres mais malgré cela, il paraissait absent et ne semblait pas partager la bonne humeur générale.

Un soupir silencieux s'échappa de ses lèvres et il baissa les yeux.

Ces réjouissance n'était qu'éphémère et cela il ne le savait que trop bien. Peut être était ce pour cela qu'il ne parvenait à profiter entièrement de la soirée.

Bientôt, tous devrait à nouveau retourner sur le champ de bataille et le rôdeur appréhendait cet instant. Il n'avait pas peur du combat. Non. Il savait se battre, il était d'ailleurs un des guerriers les plus redoutables qu'ait jamais porté la Terre du Milieu. Non, il avait peur des nouvelles pertes auxquels il devrait faire face. Il se demandait encore combien d'être cher son cœur aurait à pleurer lors de cette guerre. Sa poitrine se serrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses amis...

A Frodon, accompagné de Sam, dont il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Il était constamment en conflit intérieur avec lui même, ignorant toujours s'il avait pris la bonne décision en laissant partir le jeune Sacquet ce fameux jour où la communauté avait été dissoute. Mais il craignait aussi pour ceux qui étaient encore avec lui comme Gimli et Legolas.

Il releva la tête et laissa son regard aller jusqu'à eux. Son cœur se serra. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la Communauté allait lui apporté des amis aussi sincères et fidèles que ceux là.

Ces deux dernier semblait profiter un peu plus de la soirée, et le nain avait mit son improbable ami l'elfe au défi. Les deux enchaînaient les choppes de bières sous les yeux amusés de plusieurs observateurs dont Eomer qui ne pouvait retenir son hilarité face au débit de paroles du nain qui contrastaient nettement avec le silence de l'elfe.

Subitement, Gimli dont la barbe était constellée de mousse ne pu empêcher un rot sonore d'échapper de ses lèvres. Legolas n'y prêta pas attention et leva une main opaline à hauteur de son visage, la tournant sur elle même tout en lui jetant un regard interloqué.

-Je sens quelque chose... un picotement au bout des doigts... Sa voix mélodieuse était troublée par l'étonnement. Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet ! Fini t-il les yeux écarquillés reflétant la surprise que lui évoquait cette découverte.

Gimli abattu sa dernière choppe sur la pile déjà bien haute devant lui et rigolas d'une voix grasse:

- Hahaha qu'est ce que je disais ! Il s'interrompit paraissant tout à coup indisposé. Alors que ces yeux partaient en arrière il fini difficilement: il ne tient pas l'alcool ! Et il glissa à terre, ivre mort.

Legolas haussa un sourcil dubitatif et avalant un relent d'alcool, il conclut :

- La partie est finie.

Les gens autour du duo inédit rigolèrent et deux d'entre eux allèrent étendre le nain dans un coin plus tranquille. L'elfe lui, était retourné à l'observation de sa main, jouant avec ses doigts légèrement engourdis. Aragorn amusé par la découverte et l'innocence de son ami, sourit.

Les elfes ne buvaient pas d'alcool, ils ne connaissaient donc pas les effets liés à cela.

De plus ils ne ressentaient pas les choses de la même manière que les autres espèces peuplant la Terre du Milieu. Certaines émotions pouvaient être amplifiées ou au contraire atténuées. Suivant le motif, là où une autre espèce viendrait à être profondément affligé, un elfe lui, bien que respectant le ressentit de son ami, ne pourrait vraiment saisir l'étendu du sentiment. Et la réciproque étant vrai. Les elfes interprètent les émotions que cela aille de la douleur à la joie à leur propre façon, ne tombant néanmoins que rarement dans les extrêmes.

Le rôdeur avait beau avoir grandi parmi les elfes, ces êtres restaient pour lui des personnes très intrigante, mystérieuse et il savait que jamais personne ne pourrait comprendre ces individus à l'âmes profonde dont le physique touchait à la perfection. Le chevalier sortit de sa méditation et se leva pour aller auprès de son camarade.

Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule :

- Vous semblez déconcerté _mellon-nîn_, je pense que l'air frais de la nuit vous ferait le plus grand bien.

En effet l'elfe semblait un peu perdu, peut être l'alcool l'avait un peu plus atteint que ce que ne le pensait le rôdeur. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le rôdeur et celui ci lui répondit d'un sourire bienveillant.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, le chevalier glissa son bras derrière les épaules de son ami et l'aida à se lever et le guida d'un pas plus ou moins chancelant jusqu'à la sortie. Quand ils furent dehors l'archer sembla retrouver pleinement possession de son corps au contact de la brise et s'avança de quelques pas les yeux fermés.

Le vent de la nuit vint s'enrouler autour de ses mèches blondes, les entraînant dans une apaisante valse . Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer doucement l'air pur de la nuit, purgeant ainsi d'une certaine manière son esprit de toutes pensées parasites que la boisson avait engendré dans sa tête. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes puis, les deux compagnons éprouvèrent soudain le besoin de marcher et sans un mot ils entreprirent d'effectuer le tour de la muraille, marchant côte à côte en silence.

- Votre cœur n'était pas à la fête ce soir _mellon-nîn_. La voix douce et paisible de l'elfe sembla flotter sur l'onde du vent.

Aragorn s'arrêta de marcher, s'approcha du bord de la muraille et s'appuya mollement dessus, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les sommets au loin.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer au chemin qu'il nous reste encore à parcourir avant de connaître la paix, à quelles pertes nous allons encore devoirs faire face. Je crains pour Frodon., je crains pour Merry et Pippin, pour Gimli, pour vous. La perte de Boromir, m'a touché plus que je ne le pensais et je ne veux plus avoir à connaître cela.

L'elfe le rejoint et adopta la même position, laissant lui aussi ses yeux parcourir les pics lointains bordant la frontière entre le Gondor et le Mordor.

- Malheureusement je ne peux vous rassurer. Ce serait mentir si j'affirmais qu'aucun risques ne nous guettent. Vos craintes sont indéniablement fondées. Mais il faut garder espoir Estel. Nous perdons certes des êtres qui nous sont chers, mais il faut garder confiance en ceux qui reste et qui se battent encore. Il riva alors ses yeux à ceux de son ami pour appuyer ses paroles.

- Et vous mon ami, avez vous confiance ? Interrogea indolemment le chevalier en soutenant son regard.

- Oui. Il fit une courte pose comme si il délibérait intérieurement avant de reprendre d'une voix assuré: Oui j'ai confiance. J'ai confiance en ce semi homme. Frodon a une âme pur et Sam saura l'aider, il l'ignore mais il est plus fort que ce qu'il ne croit lui même. Ensemble, ils sauront détruire l'anneau. Et j'ai aussi confiance en vous Estel. Vous saurez faire ce qu'il faut même si le sort venait à s'en prendre à l'un de nous.

Agargorn grimaça.

- Non. Non je vous en pris ne dite pas de telles choses et engagez vous plutôt à ne jamais laisser le sort vous faire tomber.

- Je n'aime pas m'engager dans de telles promesses. Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai entendu deux nains, deux frères, se promettre de survivre au combat qui les attendait. Mais aucun des deux n'a tenu son engagement. Nous ne pouvons pas promettre de telles choses impliquant des forces bien plus puissantes que nous mais... soit. Autant que je le puisse, je vous le promets Aragorn. Et l'elfe adressa finalement un sourire apaisant à son ami.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi un moment et Aragorn senti à nouveau cette étrange sensation venant lui nouer le ventre, cette étrange pulsion qui le poussait inlassablement à se rapprocher de son ami. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir rompre le contact et peu à peu le sourire de l'elfe s'effaça laissant place à une moue perplexe. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, interrogateur. À nouveau comme après qu'il eu ingurgité les bières, il ne comprenait plus. Le rôdeur ne pu s'empêcher de noter la perfection et la beauté des traits fins et gracieux de son ami même sous cet air étonné.

Doucement, et d'un mouvement saccadé dont il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il faisait, il amena sa main au niveau de la nuque de l'archer, la laissa quelques secondes en suspend, puis la posa délicatement contre les doux et lisse cheveux blond de son ami rendu blanc par l'éclat de la lune.

L'archer comme le rôdeur tressaillirent à ce contact et les yeux de l'elfe se firent plus interrogateurs cependant qu'il n'osait bouger.

Le rôdeur s'immobilisa l'espace de quelques fractions de secondes, puis voyant que son ami ne reculait pas, il exerça une légère pression sur sa nuque, rapprochant peu à peu son visage du sien.

Intrigué lui aussi par cette soudaine effervescence, il semblait désormais être entré dans une transe dont il ne pouvait sortir. Maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le chevalier sentait le souffle chaud de son ami contre sa bouche. Et toujours poussé par cet étrange instinct, ne se maîtrisant plus totalement, comme possédé, il ferma les yeux et parcouru les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient avant de plaquer doucement sa bouche contre celle de l'elfe. Sa langue plus avide, vint doucement lécher les lèvres plus fines et plus salée de l'elfe, puis chercha à forcer le barrage qu'elles formaient.

À ce soudain contact, l 'archer sembla brusquement se réveiller d'un étrange rêve et eu un mouvement de recul mais le rôdeur raffermit sa prise sur la nuque de l'elfe avant de poser sa main libre dans le creux de son dos, coinçant un peu plus son corps mince contre lui. Legolas amena ses mains contre le torse du rôdeur pour l'écarter de lui.

- Aragorn qu'est-ce que...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir, le chevalier fit un pas en avant et replongea sur sa bouche. Encore surpris par cette nouvelle attaque l'elfe n'eu pas le temps de bloquer l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche et la langue du rôdeur en profita pour venir caresser la sienne. L'elfe posa une mains crispée sur le bras du chevalier et, étonné par les nouvelles sensations que lui provoquait ce baiser, se laissa peu à peu aller bien que son corps soit encore contracté de part en part.

Leurs bouches toujours scellées l'une à l'autre, le rôdeur avança, faisant reculer l'elfe et peu à peu les jambes de celui ci vinrent buter contre le demi-mur que formait la muraille. L'elfe ne pouvait, ne savait plus réfléchir, il était perdu et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Difficilement il tentait de mettre ses idées au clair mais son cerveau semblait être recouvert d'un épais brouillard qui sembla s'épaissir depuis que des mains baladeuses avaient entreprit de lui parcourir le dos.

Que faisait Estel ? Que lui prenait-il ? Etait il malade ? Non pas qu'il sache, de plus il lui semblait avoir déjà vu son ami faire cela avec Arwen.

Dame Arwen.

Arwen était une femme.

Arwen aimait Estel.

Estel aimait Arwen.

Ils étaient amoureux.

Ils s'embrassaient parce qu'ils étaient amoureux.

Alors pourquoi son ami l'embrassait-il lui ? Et lui même pourquoi sentait-il maintenant comme des fourmillements dans le ventre ? Des fourmis dans le ventre ! Quelle était cette malédiction ? Il était en danger.

Il reprit soudain possession de son corps ainsi que de son esprit et réflexe de chasseur oblige face au danger, d'une main agile attrapa le bras du chevalier, lui fit faire un demi tour et lui tordit dans le dos avant de mettre un genou contre son dos pour maintenir le chevalier à genoux. Sa main libre avait tiré son poignard qu'il plaqua contre la gorge de l'Homme à ses pieds.

Il garda cette position quelque seconde et entendit son ami articuler difficilement son prénom quand celui ci sentit un mince filet de sang chaud couler sur son cou. Entendant la voix de son ami et ce rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, Legolas relâcha brusquement son emprise et échappa son poignard comme si celui ci lui avait brûlé ses doigts. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Chancelant, l'archer recula de quelques pas et ses mains allèrent se perdre dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Aragorn ! Je.. Je suis désolé je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

Le chevalier, toujours à genoux se pencha pour ramasser le poignard et l'essuya contre un pan de sa tunique avant de se relever. Les yeux baissés, il s'approcha lentement de l'elfe et lui remis le poignard.

- Non. Non mon ami. C'est a moi de m'excuser je n'aurais pas du me laisser emporter ainsi. Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Il se détourna lentement quand Legolas le retint par le bras. Ce rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait il le relâcha aussitôt mais dis d'une voix claire:

- Ne partez pas. Je ne vous en veux aucunement mais... Je ne comprends pas.

Aragorn sourit. Son ami avait beau être un des êtres les plus intelligents et les plus habiles de la Terre du Milieu, certains domaines lui restaient encore bien flous. C'était rare et peu de gens pouvait se venter d'avoir observer cela, mais le chevalier aimait beaucoup l'air que prenait l'elfe quand quelque choses l'intriguait il était alors comme un enfant et cette innocence enfantine l'ébranlait. Mais son sourire disparut. À vrai dire, lui non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il venait d'embrasser son ami. Pourquoi ? Eprouvait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Pourtant il aimait Arwen...

L'elfe lui ne semblait pas gêné par ce qu'il venait de ce passer, mais plutôt intrigué, son éternel curiosité brûlée au vif, désireux de savoir, de comprendre ce qui avait poussé son ami à un tel acte et d'où provenait les picotements dans son abdomen qu'il avait pris pour une malédiction.

- Je... Je crois que moi non plus, répondit le rôdeur une consonance de honte dans la voix.

- Je vous ai déjà vu faire cela avec Dame Arwen. Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit l'elfe la voix pressante, comme si il était sur le point de résoudre une énigme.

Aragorn eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit souffrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il savait que l'elfe ne lui avait pas demandé cela dans le but de le blesser, car celui ci ne devait encore sans doute pas bien saisir l'ambiguïté de la situation.

Il prit une minute avant de répondre d'une voix basse.

- Oui... Oui je crois.

L'elfe pencha légèrement la tête et fronça les sourcils, à la fois heureux de voir que ses déductions était justes mais aussi dérouté.

- Alors... Cela veut-il dire que m'aimez moi aussi ?

Aragorn fut pris de court par la véracité des paroles de l'archer. Ce pouvait-il que les frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps depuis quelque temps à chaque fois qu'il était proche de l'elfe soit du à ... de l'amour ? Au début il n'y avait pas fait attention, et avait ensuite mit cela sur le compte de l'admiration qu'il vouait à l'espèce elfique en général. Mais maintenant qu'il considérait la question... Ce pouvait-il qu'il... ? Non. Il aimait Arwen. Et Legolas était un homme ! Devant le silence et les yeux égarés de son ami l'elfe prit la parole :

- Pardonnez moi Estel, ma question semble vous avoir gêné, et là n'était pas mon désir. Les sentiments des hommes sont tellement curieux pour moi, tellement différents de ceux des elfes. Ils restent pour moi une énigme. Je veux juste comprendre, apprendre même, si cela est possible.

Aragorn leva les yeux, il aimait tellement quand son ami l'appelait par son prénom elfique. _Estel_. Espoir en elfique. Ce prénom prenait toute son importance ces derniers temps. Il entreprit de scruter attentivement l'elfe. La moue affliger de celui ci entouré de ces long et lisse cheveux blond lui donnait un petit air séraphin qui captiva tout de suite le chevalier. De nouveau il senti qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, comme si son subconscient animé par ce sentiments singulier prenait le dessus sur sa raison.

Il s'approcha plus près encore de son ami et répondit d'une voix rendu rauque par un désir jusqu'alors engourdi :

- Moi aussi.

L'elfe tiqua légèrement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

- Voudriez vous que l'on apprenne ensemble mon ami ? Murmura Aragorn, à nouveau plus vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Legolas ne répondit rien, les fourmis était de retour dans son ventre. Le chevalier de son côté posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'archer, se collant toujours plus à lui. Legolas frissonna et oublia les fourmis. Malgré son ignorance sur le sujet, il savait que cette situation n'était pas habituelle, surtout entre deux hommes mais il en fit abstraction pour le moment.

Ses yeux observèrent le visage de l'Homme en face de lui avant de descendre sur son coup. Il remarqua la légère coupure qu'il avait laissée sur sa peau hâlé.

- Je vous ai coupé, vous saignez, constata t-il d'une voix bizarrement neutre.

Aragorn amena deux doigts sur sa blessure oubliée et nettoya le sang, avant de hausser les épaules. Il allait dire que cela n'avait aucune importance quand il vit l'elfe se pencher sur lui.

Il retint sa respiration et sentit les doux cheveux de son ami lui frôler la peau, il frissonna. Puis il sentit une langue humide parcourir la fine coupure laissée par la lame elfique et frémit de plaisir quand l'elfe posa finalement ses lèvres sur la blessure en un baiser se voulant réparateur.

N'y tenant plus il releva le visage de l'elfe à la hauteur du siens et l'embrassa passionnément.

Cette fois, l'elfe répondit à son baiser. Les mains de l'Homme parcoururent chaque parcelle du dos de l'archer et devinrent de plus en plus pressante. Il fit glisser sa main droite sur la poitrine de son désormais amant et chercha une entrée dans la tunique. Il s'égara dans les tissus avant de trouver enfin la peau de l'elfe. Ce dernier soupira d'aise sous le contact de la main chaude du rôdeur qui ne tarda pas à amener sa deuxième main sous le vêtement pour sillonner ardemment le torse musclé de l'elfe.

Aragorn écarta les pans de la tunique encore un peu plus de façon à révéler le haut de la poitrine de l'archer à la lune, reflétant ainsi sa peau lisse et laiteuse. Le rôdeur redessina chacun des muscles de l'elfe, pinçant parfois tendrement un téton au passage, ce à quoi son amant répondait par de petits gémissements de plaisir étouffés.

Aragorn rompit finalement leur baiser et descendit sa bouche sur le torse de l'elfe retraçant le même chemin qu'avait suivit ses mains, laissant un sillon de baisers humides à la place. Legolas courba la tête en arrière les yeux toujours clos. Pantelant, l'Homme, se redressa et ses mains vinrent se joindre derrière la tête de l'elfe qu'il ramena en avant, avant de poser son front contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir sur son visage le souffle encore saccadé de l'archer.

- Voulez vous en apprendre plus _mellon-nîn_ ? Demanda le chevalier dans un murmure.

Excité par ces paroles le cœur de l'elfe s'accélérât.

- Je ne dis jamais non à de nouvelles connaissances, répondit l'archer dans un souffle.

Satisfait par cette réponse Aragorn pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Legolas et répondit contre sa bouche:

- Mais nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ici, il n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un puisse avoir envie de profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Sur ces mots, le rôdeur s'écarta, apprivoisa le regard de l'elfe, puis déposa un doigt aguicheur sur le haut de son torse avant de le descendre lentement, laissant à son passage un sillon brûlant jusqu'au nombril de l'elfe qui eu un spasme de plaisir.

Aragorn attrapa ensuite d'un geste déterminé les deux pans opposés de la tunique avant de les rabattre l'une sure l'autre, tentant ainsi de recouvrir le buste de l'archer. Il s'empara ensuite d'une de ses mains et l'entraîna d'un pas rapide à sa suite.

Ils progressèrent ainsi jusqu'aux écuries et pénétrèrent dans l'une d'elle aussi discrètement que deux ombres dans la nuit. Une fois à l'intérieure ils se dirigèrent vers le fond, dans un box inoccupé. Sans laisser le temps à l'elfe de parler, l'Homme le poussa sans ménagement à terre. L'elfe s'étala de tout son long sur la paille avant que le rodeur ne s'élance sur lui.

Il captura ses lèvres avec force et ses mains ardentes parcoururent à nouveau le torse de l'elfe dont la tunique s'était réouverte pendant leur marche.

Legolas, de plus en plus à l'aise posa ses mains sur le dos de l'Homme, maintenant à quatre pattes sur lui, faisant des aller retour jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il malaxa un peu hésitant.

L'Homme se redressa sur ses genoux qui entouraient la taille de l'elfe, et entrepris de lui retirer entièrement sa tunique. Une fois cette mission accomplis il posa ses lèvres sur son torse pale embrassant minutieusement chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Quand il arriva au niveau de son cou il s'arrêta subitement. Surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude Legolas ouvrit les yeux et les baissa sur la tête de son amant dont il ne discernait que des cheveux bruns.

Inquiet il risqua d'une voix haletante:

- _Estel_ ?

Celui-ci, toujours la tête dans le cou de son amant, sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lever un regard malicieux sur l'elfe.

- _Mellon-nîn_, sourit-il, vous m'avez blessé tout à l'heure...

- Oui et j'en suis profondément désolé, si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonnez...

Le rôdeur sourit de plus belle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas. Mais moi je peux.

Legolas fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou son amant voulait en venir.

Aragorn retourna près du cou de son elfe qu'il scruta un instant. Une fois qu'il parut satisfait de l'emplacement qu'il avait choisi il laissa sa langue vagabonder sur la peau douce de l'elfe avant de finalement s'arrêter.

Il posa délicatement sa bouche sur la petite parcelle de peau choisie et commença alors de l'aspirer doucement.

Sous l'effet de surprise Legolas cambra le dos et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au plaisir que lui procurait cette sensation. L'Homme continua de suçoter un moment le bout de peau avant de le relâcher petit à petit et, comme pour clôturer son geste, il passa à nouveau sa langue délicatement sur la place qu'avait occupé ses lèvres puis se recula légèrement pour observer son œuvre.

À droite, en dessous de la mâchoire de l'elfe, une belle tache rouge apparaissait maintenant, contrastant avec le reste de sa peau si belle, si opale.

Le chevalier avait eu un léger regret au début d'altérer ainsi la peau de son elfe. Mais il était maintenant fier d'avoir laissé cette empreinte, il avait l'impression d'avoir marqué son territoire, l'elfe était sien désormais.

L'archer ouvrit les yeux et les leva interrogateur vers son amant. Interloqué, il amena en même temps ses doigts à son cou, caressant la marque dont il ignorait encore l'existence. Il se demanda en quoi cela pouvait dédommager son amant. Voyant son air intrigué Aragorn le devança :

- Ainsi _mellamin-nîn_, tu portes désormais ma signature, et tant que tu la porteras, tu seras miens !

Sur ces paroles aux sonorités de promesses, il replongea sur les lèvres de son elfe qu'il embrassa farouchement.

* * *

**_Traduction__ :_**

Mellon-nîn : mon ami

Melamin-nîn : mon aimé

* * *

**_Je crois que c'est l'un des premiers texte sur l'univers de Tolkien que j'ai écris... verdict...? :3_**

**Alors pour ce que je vous précisais au début c'était à propos de l'ignorance des elfes concernant l'alcool ! Quand j'ai lu le livre et vu le premier film ensuite, je me suis dit que je m'étais bien trompé à leurs sujet ! x) Mais bon j'ai eu envie de le poster quand même comme je l'avais premièrement écrit ... Ah et aussi à l'époque je ne connaissait pas l'existence de Tauriel ;) **

**Deuxième point que je voulais évoquer, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter en me relisant un petite allusion à Fili et Kili ! :D (j'adore trop ces nains ! ;))**

_**(****Si vous pensez que le rating doit être changé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire****!****)**_

_**Bon et bien voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus, bis ! :) **_


End file.
